mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dionizos
Dionizos (mit.grecka) – bóg wina, winorośli, dzikiej natury i płodności. Syn Zeusa i śmiertelnej kobiety Semele. Na cześć Dionizosa odbywały się Dionizje. Ziemska wędrówka Dionizosa Matką Dionizosa była śmiertelniczka Semele. Hera dowiedziała się o kolejnym romansie męża, kiedy kobieta była w ciąży. Zazdrosna wstąpiła w ludzką postać i odwiedziła Semele. Powiedziała dziewczynie, żeby zarządzała od Zeusa dowodu na to, że jest bogiem. Tak też się stało, Zeus przyszedł do kochanki w swojej nieograniczonej, boskiej formie. Śmiertelnicy jednak nie mogą oglądać boga w jego prawdziwej postaci i Semele spłonęła. Zeus uratował jednak Dionizosa zaszywając go we własnym udzie, gdzie dziecko skończyło się rozwijać. Kilka miesięcy później bóg urodził się na górze Pramnos na wyspie Ikaria. Dionizos pełnił ważną funkcję w misteriach orfickich za sprawą Zagreusa, syna Zeusa i Persefony. Według mitu spaliła go Hera w przypływie szału po kolejnej zdradzie męża. Zeus połknął serce Zagreusa, z którego później po związku z Semele powstał Dionizos. Tak więc Zagreus zmartwychwstał w postaci Dionizosa. To cudowne wydarzenie czczone było w orficyźmie. Według mitu Zeus oddał niemowlę Dionizosa pod opiekę Hermesowi, który powierzył dziecko królowi Atamasowi i jego małżonce Ino. Dionizos nie przebywał tam jednak długo, ponieważ Hera zesłała nadal czyhając na nieślubne dziecko męża szał na parę królewską i jej służbę. Zeus wtedy przeniósł syna daleko od Grecji do kraju Nysa, gdzie opiekowały się nim nimfy. Pan niebios przemienił Dionizosa dla niepoznaki w koziołka z czym wiążę się jeden z późniejszych epitetów boga (Koziołek). W nagrodę za dobrze sprawowaną opiekę Zeus przeniósł nimfy do nieba i utworzyły one konsternację Hiady. Dionizos, kiedy dorósł odkrył szczep winny i jego użytek, ale Hera poraziła go szaleństwem podróżowania po całym świecie. Dotarł do Frygii, gdzie został przyjęty przez boginię Kybele, który wprowadziła go do własnego kultu. W Tracji został źle przyjęty przez króla Lykurgosa. Władca chciał uwięzić Dionizosa, ale ten w porę został ukryty przez Tetydę, boginię morską. Lykurgos myśląc w swoim szaleństwie, że ścina święty bluszcz Dionizosa ściął swoją własną nogę. Podobnie okaleczył syna. Tymczasem Trację ogarnął wielki nieurodzaj. Wyrocznia stwierdziła, że tylko śmierć Lykorgosa powstrzyma gniew Dionizosa. Poddani rozszarpali swojego władcę końmi. Z Tracji Dionizos wyruszył do dalekich Indii, które podbił w pół wojennej, pół boskiej kampanii. Według legendy, gdy wiele lat później Aleksander Wielki zdobył miasto Nysa nad Indusem miał usłyszeć, że miejscowość tą założył Dionizos bardzo dawno temu. Stąd też bierze się początek wyobrażenia triumfalnego orszaku dionizyjskiego, w którym wóz boga zaprzężony w pantery, zdobny winną latoroślą i bluszczem, ciągnął w otoczeniu sylenów, bachantek tj. kapłanek Dionizosa, satyrów i bóstw pomniejszych. Wróciwszy do Grecji Dionizos podążył do Beocji. W Tebach panował wówczas król Penteusz. Dionizos ustanowił tam Bachanalie, święto, w którym cały lud, a zwłaszcza kobiety przebiegają kraj owładnięte misteryjnym szaleństwem wydając rytualne okrzyki. Król sprzeciwił się tak niebezpiecznym zajęciom. Dionizos zesłał szał na matkę Penteusza, Agaue, która rozszarpała syna gołymi rękami na Kitajronie. W Argos, które było kolejnym miejscem pobytu Dionizosa bóg objawił swoją moc w podobny sposób porażając szałem córki króla Projtosa (Melampus i Projtydy). Szalały też kobiety miejscowe, ryczały jakby były krowami i pożerały własne niemowlęta. Dionizos następnie postanowił nawiedzić Naksos i wynajął tyrreńskich piratów, aby zawieźli go na wyspę. Ci jednak skierowali się ku Azji, bo chcieli go sprzedać tam jako niewolnika. Kiedy bóg odkrył ich zdradę przemienił wiosła w wężę, statek napełnił bluszczem i rozkazał grać niewidzialnym fletniom. Statek został sparaliżowany przez pnącza, a piraci rzucali się w morze, gdzie zmieniali się w delfiny. Tłumaczy to dlaczego delfiny są przyjazne ludziom i próbują ratować tonący statek - są to bowiem piraci-pokutnicy. Po tym wydarzeniu Dionizos mógł powędrować do nieba i skończyć swoją ziemską wędrówkę, ponieważ świat uznał jego potęgę. Dionizos zapragnął jeszcze zejść do podziemia szukając cienia swojej matki, Semele, aby ją przywrócić do życia. Dostał się tam przez Jezioro Lernejskie, przez które jak mówiono wiodła najkrótsza droga do świata duchów. Nie znał drogi, dlatego musiał się o nią zapytać Prosymnosa lub Polymnosa, który w zamian chciał obietnicy, że po powrocie boga z podziemia stanie się jego kochankiem. Prosymnos zmarł jednak przedwcześnie i jedyne co Dionizos mógł zrobić to posadzić gałązkę oliwną na jego grobie. Kiedy Dionizos zszedł do Podziemia, poprosił Hadesa o oddanie jego matki. Hades jednak chciał za to jakieś szczególnie cennej rzeczy. Dionizos wybrał mirt z roślin. Dar ten miał być początkiem zwyczaju wieńczenia głów mirtem podczas misteriów dionizyjskich. Inne mity *Satyr Ampelos zakochał się w Dionizosie, ale zginął podczas jazdy na byku. Mojry podarowały Ampelosowi drugie życie jako winorośl, z której Dionizos wycisnął pierwsze wino. *W młodości Dionizos był jednym z uczniów centaura Chejrona. *Po tym jak Hefajstos przywiązał Herę do magicznego krzesła, Dionizos znalazł boga pijanego i przyprowadził z powrotem na Olimp. *Dionizos zabrał z Naksos porzucona przez Tezeusza Ariadnę i się z nią ożenił. *W czasie gigantomachi Dionizos zabił giganta Eurytosa uderzeniem tyrsu, który był atrybutem tego boga. *W Dionizosie zakochała się nimfa Psalacanta, ale bóg nie odwzajemniał uczucia. Nimfa ciągle mówiła o nim złe rzeczy Ariadnie, aby się od niego odwróciła. Dionizos zdenerwowany, pewnego razu zmienił Psalacantę w roślinę, ale potem zrobiło mu się jej żal i upłótł z niej wianek dla Ariadny. Potomstwo Dionizosa Dionizos w sztuce Do IV wieku przedstawiany był jako brodaty mężczyzna, później nagi młodzieniec z wieńcem na głowie, pucharem i tyrsem, na rydwanie zaprzężonym w pantery. Kult Dionizosa Obrzędy kultu Dionizosa miały charakter koźli, falliczny i orgiastyczny, pochodzący prawdopodobnie z Tracji, Lidii lub Frygii. Jego wyznawców rozpierała ekstaza i entuzjazm. Najważniejszym świętem były Dionizje odprawiane w Attyce. Dionizje Wielkie były to obrzędy miejskie, wiosenne, z występami chórów mężczyzn i chłopców, które dały początek tragedii i komedii w greckim teatrze. Dionizje Małe obchodzone były na wsi w końcu grudnia, kiedy otwierano naczynia z młodym winem. Wiele świąt Dionizosa miało specjalne nazwy: Antesterie w lutym/marcu, Lenaje w styczniu/lutym czy Oschoforie (winobranie) Galeria Archaeological Museum, Thessaloniki, Greece (7457574978).jpg|Muzeum Archeologiczne w Salonikach Mosaïque - Buste de Dionysos - Palazzo Massimo.JPG|Dionizos na mozaice, Muzeum Narodowe w Rzymie Bearded Dionysos at a feast, small terracotta, early 4th c BC, Prague Kinsky, NM-H10 4778, 140893.jpg|Popiersie Dionizosa z IV w. p.n.e., obecnie w Pradze Medelhavsmus (37).JPG|Rzymie popiersie z II w. n.e., Muzeum Śródziemnomorskie w Szwecji The Derveni krater, late 4th century B.C., Maenad carrying a human baby over her shoulder, Archaeological Museum, Thessaloniki, Greece (7457845052).jpg|Złota waza przedstawia Dionizosa mszącego się na Proteuszu, muzeum Saloniki Dionysos and Cora-Hermitage.jpg|Grecka rzeźba z III-IV w. p.n.e. Delos Haus des Dionysos 02.jpg|Dom Dionizosa na wyspie Delos Temple Dionysus Delos Fallos 060240.jpg|Świątynia Dionizosa na wyspie Delos Theatre of Dionysus 1.jpg|Teatr Dionizosa w Atenach na stokach Akropolu Lesbos AgFokas Dionys02.JPG|Świątynia na wyspie Lesbos The Temple of Dionysus on its raised plinth below the Hellenistic theatre, Acropolis, built in the 2nd century BC, Pergamon, Turkey (8417206434).jpg|Świątynia Dionizosa w Pergamonie Heiligtum des Dionysos (Yria) 05.jpg|Sanktuarium Dionizosa w miejscowości Yria na wyspie Naksos Michelangelo_Caravaggio_007.jpg|Bachus – obraz stworzony w 1596 r. przez włoskiego artystę barokowego Caravaggia. Jest to jeden z jego wcześniejszych obrazów.|link=https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anexo:Dioses_ol%C3%ADmpicos Dionizos i Ariadna.jpg|Dionizos i Ariadna en:Dionysus nl:Dionysos Kategoria:Bogowie greccy Kategoria:Mitologia grecka Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Zeusa